User talk:2rekt/Sarge's Shack
Place your orders for the Sarge here ! :)My MLN username = sgt_griffin Add me before you order, mention your username in the order, receive your order. nice store, once I get more Rank 2 items, I might be able to help you out with some stuff from time to time. Tilmangoins (talk 01:25, February 4, 2010 (UTC) sure 01:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) First Order I would like Honey Pie which module should I click? 01:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC) click the rank 1 magazine module. thanks. 01:39, February 4, 2010 (UTC) i'll click your page after i finish things 01:39, February 4, 2010 (UTC) No problem. 01:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ok, i clicked on your modules, you can send me the stuff. did you get the pie?? 01:49, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on the 1st order Sarge! Rather than using that click on your magazine module, you should frame the click and hang it behind the register! :) Tilmangoins (talk 01:42, February 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks. do you need anything?? 01:49, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Im going to update some code on the page for you. 01:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) sure. whats it for?? 01:49, February 4, 2010 (UTC) just a few things--nothing major, but I would like to link some stuff and change a little code:Eg:you use ! when you could use |. However, you use | most of the page so I would change ! to |. A few other things too, but don't edit while I am updating. 01:50, February 4, 2010 (UTC) i see the changes. pretty nice. you havent sent me the stinger oath and the ancient spear yet. 02:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC) oh sorry oop :). Ill send you them in a minuute 02:13, February 4, 2010 (UTC) sure no prob. is the update done?? i need to edit my shop a bit. i got some more items. 02:17, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes its done. 02:18, February 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks. how come the table on my shop page doesnt list my own shop? 02:22, February 4, 2010 (UTC) It does at the bottom of the shop section. 02:22, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh it doesn't cause its your store and it shows up black.... 02:24, February 4, 2010 (UTC) oh. 02:31, February 4, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter-your store IS in the shopnav. 02:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Do you know how to get Best Bee and Better Bee blueprints? Mail Henrietta a strawberry jam for best bee, mail her honey pie for better bee. 02:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) oh but when i mailed the honey pie i got apple butter blueprint. i dont even have the strawberry jam blueprint. 02:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) OKay-mail henreitta a strawberry to get the jam blueprint. Mail henrietta apple butter for better bee blueprint. 02:49, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ok. i've been editing my store page. now i can only use complex codes instead of basic typing. its nice, i learned it pretty fast. 02:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) pretty much-you still have a bit to learn. 02:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) apple butter doesnt work-she sent it back. o well, i'll find out myself. 02:55, February 4, 2010 (UTC) aha, its supposed to be bee keeper bill. 02:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) apple butter i want 1 apple butter 04:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ok. i need your mln. 00:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) its general_bgw. im your bro? remember?? 00:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) i didnt know you joined this wiki. your on now?? thats 2 clicks on my rank 3 magazine module. 00:38, February 5, 2010 (UTC) you never asked. so yeah whatever. im buying some stuff. i wanted to see if your shop is good. 00:40, February 5, 2010 (UTC) sent item. remember to click. 00:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ok, sheesh. 00:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) order 30 thornax please. 00:00, February 5, 2010 (UTC) sure. whats your mln?? 00:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) well add me MLN ----> sgt_griffin 01:32, February 5, 2010 (UTC) !!! do you want your store in the shopnav?-- 00:09, February 5, 2010 (UTC) sure, thanks 00:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok and thanks for shopping so much at the official store you are our best costumer!-- 00:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) really? thats nice to know. 00:32, February 5, 2010 (UTC) can I have 2 clicks on my element mod thanks-- 02:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) fine. 02:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC)